Holy
, sometimes dubbed as "Pearl" or "Faith", is a technique which appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. It usually consists of a pillar of white light bursting from the ground, causing damage to everything in range, or orbs of light that home in on the enemy. Mechanics ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Memories, Holy is a Magic Sleight. It summons forth a pillar of light around Sora, then summons others beneath the enemies. The pillars have a wide radius, and can damage several enemies at once if they are close together. Holy will not track and follow enemies, and it is a non-elemental spell. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II, Faith is a Reaction Command usable when Sora is escorting Queen Minnie in Disney Castle. It consists of Queen Minnie summoning large pillars of light to randomly rain down on the nearby Heartless, and drive them away, bursting from the ground. When using him, King Mickey also has a variation of Faith, called Pearl, that he uses during battles when Sora is defeated. He shoots balls of light at the opponent. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' In Kingdom Hearts III, Kairi, as a party member uses Pearl during battles. Mickey too uses Pearl during his fight as a party member. As a party member, Xion verbally casts Holy to call down pillars of thin light as her main offensive spell. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Holy is the King's Limit Break. It consists of him jumping a few feet off the ground, then summoning hovering orbs of light which orbit him and shield him from enemies, as well as a pillar of light to rain down on the enemies. The Final Limit creates a storm of light around the pillar, with greater range but less accuracy. By holding down the button, the pillars can be "charged", becoming one huge pillar surrounded by three thinner ones, and the orbs will be fired off in every direction as a projectile attack. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' In Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Faith is an Ultimate Magic Command that takes up two slots, has a maximum level of 6, has a normal reload time of 25 seconds, and fills the Command Gauge by 20%. It summons pillars of light in a circle around the user, then expels them outwards to damage enemies and restore the user's health. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Faith is a Overclock Finisher used by Data-Sora. It consists of him summoning pillars of light that repeatedly hit a single enemy by pressing . Learning Holy ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Sora can learn Holy when he reaches level 42. **The card combination is: ''Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories *Sora can learn Holy when he reaches level 47. **The card combination is: ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *Mickey Mouse uses Pearl as an Action Ability. *Minnie Mouse uses Faith as a Reaction Command. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Mickey Mouse uses Holy as his Limit Break. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep *Ventus can create Faith through Command Melding. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' *Data-Sora can purchase Faith from the Cave / Entrance System Sector for 600 SP. Recipes ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Faith is a Ultimate-class Magic Command that can be melded through one recipe, listed in the Giga Magic Recipe. *The recipe can only be melded by Ventus, and is a N recipe. **Wind Raid (LV5) + Break Time (LV4) Origin Holy is a recurring spell in the ''Final Fantasy series. In most games, Holy has the distinction of being the only White Magic spell to be used offensively. Its divine power is most effective against both dark-aligned and undead creatures. "Pearl" was the name used until the release of Final Fantasy VII due to censorship. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories magic Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Magic commands fr:Sidéral